When two worlds collide
by sasou
Summary: You're an Asakura, they say. You've got everything already set up for you to take over, they insist. So why would you throw all those opportunities away and become a truck driver, of all things, they ask. And because love has always been about independence for him, the moment he laid eyes on her had been indescribable - kind of like being kicked in the gut from all the butterflies


_**When two worlds collide**_

When people truly love something or someone, it is shown by the way their faces would light up, their eyes shimmering with delight as their lips split into an enormous smile or grin. Sometimes they blush, sometimes they swoon. But always do they show the emotion through actions, never words. That is how he views love, a complex thing immeasurable by fanciful words and only felt when the heart beats just a little faster, stronger or louder.

And that is also what he tells people when they ask him why, exactly, did he choose his profession when the world was supposedly in the palm of his hands. You're an Asakura, they say. You've got everything already set up for you to take over, they insist. So why would you throw all those opportunities away and become a truck driver, of all things, they ask. His answer is always a smile, or the occasional grin and shrug combination, and then he will go on about his usual speech about doing the things he loved. The freedom of the open road, the opportunity to meet new people, the excitement in visiting new and familair places, which he must have memorized by heart as of now, given that people will always ask the same questions the moment they know he is an Asakura. They will never know that he never became what he wanted to become. Instead he does what he never thought of in the first place.

And because love has always been about independence for him (and never about anything else), the moment he laid eyes on her had been indescribable - kind of like being kicked in the gut from all the butterflies dancing inside there. She is beautiful - blonde hair shimmering against the radiant sun, her sharp eyes like precious jewels, her nose pert and tiny, high cheekbones, and full pink lips. Said pink lips are spewing scathing remarks at him, however, her long fingers pointing at him.

"Can't you drive a car, properly?!", she raises a brow when he dumbly looks back, still dazed. "You almost crashed into my car!"

"Wait, that was your fault.", a tall guy next to the boy spoke, with the weirdest hairdo the woman has ever seen. "Have you not seen the-"

"You're just the passenger!", she cut him off, pointing a finger dangerously at him. "I'm not talking to you. I only talk with the driver.", with that she shoved her piercing glare at the boy again. "Say, don't you have eyes?! We almost collided!", she seethes, crosses her arms.

"Where did you get your driving license?", asked a blue haired girl, who sat previously with the blonde goddess in one car.

"Driver's license!", the blonde girl scoffed "Believe me, Pirica, these people get their license by bribery!"

At that, the driver and passenger exchanged glances. The passengers mouth hung open, while the driver looked amused.

"Actually, their driving licenses should be confiscated!", she placed her hands on her hips. "If they own it at all! Such people harm the society!"

A smile spread across the drivers lips, lost in thought at the sight of her. Her words did not reach him anymore. The only thing he recorded was her beauty. He stands, transfixed, as this beautiful woman puts her hands on her hips, high-heeled foot tapping impatiently as she tries gauging a reaction from him.

"Anna, maybe he can't speak?", Pirica asked, after he still hasn't reacted.

The passenger shifted his attention to the boy next to him "Yoh! What…"

Yoh placed his finger on his lips "Be quiet!", he whispered. Apparently he enjoyed her wrath too much and wanted to savor every moment. To his regret, she heard him and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"He is not mute! He only pretended to be!", Anna snapped and took a few steps towards him. "You can forbid your passenger to speak, and are constantly staring at me. But you can not drive properly and also not appologize! You driver are all the same! What are you going to do about this?!"

Yoh blinks, mumbles something incoherent. She purses her lips, hackles raised. "Excuse me?!"

"I said you're pretty."

That. That must have been the worst thing for him to say, given the way her jaw slacks and her cheeks turn red, from anger and embarrassment. Yoh gulps, waits for his verdict. It comes as a loud, ear-splitting, cringeworthy slap.

In the meantime, no one noticed her car rolling forward until they heard a loud bang.

* * *

xxxHello Reader! I hope you liked this oneshot~ right now, its just a oneshot and if you like the story I would continue it! Just let me know :) also a BIG thank to Kate (Tumblr: fruitysmellz) for giving me some inspration~ till next time! xxx


End file.
